


Murder at comic con

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [22]
Category: Castle
Genre: Cosplay, Crimes & Criminals, Doctor Who References, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: There was a murder at comic con and Castle and Beckett have to investigate, in cosplay.





	Murder at comic con

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dragon   
> COWT challenge by Lande Di fandom

 

Castle woke up suddenly with the sound of his mobile phone. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. “6.30 am” There was only one person who could be up at that time so he picked up as fast as he could. 

“Hello?” He said trying not to sound sleepy.

“Sorry Castle did I wake you up?” The familiar voice of Detective Beckett asked with concern. 

“No. Well, yes but I was going to get up in a few minutes anyway so I don’t mind” He knew what was the reason for her call but he asked anyway. “Why did you call me?”

“We’ve got a murder” He got up and begun to grab clothes for the day from his drawers.

“I’m coming. Tell me where and I’ll be there in a few minutes, just the time to get dressed” He could almost imagine her smile at his words but wasn’t expecting her reply. 

“Why don’t you just open the door and let me in so I can help you?” He thought he had heard wrong but he put his trousers on and run to the door. On the other side was Beckett, her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a denim jacket, a white shirt, jeans and low heel booths. That was new, she loved high heels so he supposed they were going to walk. She had also a colt on the side instead of her usual SIG Sauer and a purse hanged on the belt. When he was able to stop staring at her outfit, definitely sexy, he noticed that her hair was curly and a bit more short than usual.

“What the hell did you do to your hair?” He asked without thinking.

“We are going undercover sweetie” She kept sure to stress the last word. “Our murder happened at Comic Con yesterday, we are going to talk to the people there today and see if someone knew the victim”

“Ok but why are you dressed as River Song? Weren’t you a Star Wars fan?”

“Thought I had scared you last time with my cosplay and right now I’m really into Doctor Who… Ryan’s fault” She explained patiently. “Aren’t you going to kiss me good morning?” He still wasn’t used to the fact that they were a couple and the nights they had to spend apart from each other made the mornings less boring. He remembered last time she wore a cosplay though, an horrible mask he had no desire to see again, coupled with the sexiest dress ever.

He grabbed her from the waist and pushed the door closed behind her. He smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss on her lips. “Good morning and I love this outfit Kate… Don’t wear that other mask ever again” She chuckled at his words and lifted her chin to kiss him again more thoroughly. He separated from the kiss and smiled. “Better find something to match your outfit for me then…” She smiled at him and followed to his room. 

He had a tweed jacket so he grabbed it along with a shirt and a bowtie. He didn’t have a sonic screwdriver, but he did have a fez. He put the fez and brown boots under his trousers and was ready. 

“Really nice” said Kate with a low whistle. 

They left for the comic con as soon as they were dressed, wanting to be there before it opened so they could ask around the stands before them being assaulted by the mass of geeks and nerds that was soon going to arrive. 

During their journey there, Kate explained the case. A woman that owned an online shop for any kind of gadget you would wish for, had been poisoned by someone while she was setting up her boot inside. 

Apparently, someone had injected her with a syringe full of cyanide and she had died almost immediately. 

They needed to see if anyone had seen what happened. Of course, they had tried to hide the story and no one knew about the murder that had happened two feet from them. 

They had been told that the woman had gotten sick, they had removed the body carrying her in an ambulance and everyone was none the wiser. 

The only enemies the woman seemed to have were the people at the con that she stole clients from with her lower prices and an ample choice of gadgets and merchandise. 

They asked around almost until the official opening of the con. Just when they were almost giving up, a man that had been close to the scene, told them he had seen a man, dressed as a black dragon, with tail and wings, getting close to her just before she fell to the ground and didn't stop to help her. 

Unfortunately, Dragons seemed to be really common that edition of the comic con and it was pretty clear from the start that, if Dragon cosplay killer was actually there again, they would never find him. It could also be possible that he was not wearing the same cosplay today, or it was also possible they had come in normal clothes. 

Except for the part where they were trying to find a killer, comic con was pretty fun. 

People asked if they could take a photo of them or with them and they even bought a couple of gadgets. He did buy a sonic screwdriver to complete his cosplay. 

He found out that Beckett had a River Song diary in her belt and that she was using it to keep count of the people they had interrogated without breaking character. It was genius. 

They were asking another Dragon about his whereabouts the previous day, when Castle saw a Toothless cosplay. It was of course black and had wings and a tail. Also, he was running like crazy, bumping on things. 

“Come on, run Kate!” Shouted Castle before starting to go after the fleeing Dragon. Kate followed him and people stared, moving away from their path. 

It was really impressive how someone with such a cosplay could be running like that. It was really really impressive. But the guy was probably a killer, so they had no time to admire his agility and the details of his cosplay. 

It was actually the tail that was his downfall. Castle stepped on it and, instead of tearing off, it took the man down. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, is she okay? I didn't mean to hurt her. She was so annoying, I thought it was going to make her sick and then she would leave and everyone would buy things from my brother's shop. I really didn't know it was going to be so bad. I…” 

“Shut up. You didn't want to, but you did. She is dead and you are under arrest for homicide, I suggest you stay quiet, everything you say may be used against you” intervened Beckett handcuffing the guy, a little difficult with the Dragon wings. 

They called Ryan and Esposito that came to take the criminal away. 

He and Kate, went with them to give their statements and Ryan was so happy they had decided to cosplay as River and the Doctor, he practically forced them to take pictures with him and Esposito. 

Once home, they removed their cosplays and were really happy to be themselves again. Tired from the adventures of the day, they fell asleep cuddling together, a soft smile curving their lips. 

They had so much fun! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are love


End file.
